Her Beginning
by FrizzyLizzy214
Summary: Ever wonder why GLaDOS is so cruel? Did you ever stop to think about what it must have been like for her? Please read and review! T only to be safe, because it does have the killing of many people and cats. Wrote this originally for my friend P-bodylover100 during our RP which is now her current story, please go check it out! /s/8453480/1/


You wake up, no memory of anything.

The first thing you see is a batch of scientists, all clapping and congratulating themselves on their experiment being a success. You look around, but other than the scientists you are the only thing in the room. You don't let it get to you though, instead you realize that these must be the people who made you. You, like any other being, want their affection and respect.

You speak to them, asking what's going on. They ignore your question and instead jot down notes, all seeming elated at something. You ask again, but look at a specific scientist as you do.

He smiles and walks up to you, telling you commands like some sort of animal. Not knowing what else to do, you follow them. Look up, turn around, etc. After a few you then ask if they created you, but they cut you off and tell you more commands. You obediently do as they say, and watch as they all laugh when you accidentally hit the ceiling because you aren't used to your body. It's embarrassing, especially at how they are all laughing AT you. You ask if you did something wrong, but they again ignore you and give you more commands.

Soon a good majority of them lose interest and turn away, talking with each other. Even the one giving you commands stops. You take this as your chance to ask again about what's going on, who you even are. They don't even turn around or acknowledge your existence. You get a little angry, and you slap the ground by one of them with a cable. They turn around and look at you, terrified. That wasn't what you wanted at all! You just wanted them to pay attention to you.

You apologize for scaring them, but they are only watching your cables in case one of the dreaded things comes near them. Your anger spikes again, so you get the cable really close to them and ask again what's going on. You see one scientist panic and hit a button on a remote. It's like a slam to your head, pain shooting through your whole body and you black out.

Next time you wake up, there is a little voice talking to you in the back of your head. You're happy at first; someone to talk to! Since the scientists are still just sitting there, new ones this time, jotting down notes from behind some glass. You try talking to the core, but it doesn't even respond to you, instead continuing it's lecture about how you shouldn't hurt the people who are giving you permission to live. You know that, you never wanted to hurt them! But the voice doesn't listen, but keeps ranting.

Soon it gets really annoying, and you ask one of the scientists to take it out. Nobody moves, instead all writing it down. You can feel the ground under them, so in annoyance you shake it a little. Hey, at least show me I'm not invisible! Again, your head is it and you're out.

You wake up again, with ANOTHER voice there. It's not even saying anything, but just growling incessantly at you. It drives you crazy, the non stop growling and sputtering, but you try to ignore it as you look at the scientist again. You know that threatening them doesn't work, so you try to say something.

As soon as you do though, sharp pain shoots through your whole body. You see a sign a little ways away, 'GLaDOS punishment/reward testing. Do not disturb'. You look at it with puzzlement, but as soon as you talk again the pain shoots through you but only more so. You cringe, staying silent.

One scientist is watching you with the remote, and he nods. "Good", he says. "That's what your punishment feels like". You ponder that for a moment before suddenly, it's like you're in bliss. It's the best feeling in the world, and you never want it to stop. Then it suddenly does, leaving you dazed. "That's your reward system. Remember those". You nod, excited that someone is finally talking to you like you're alive.

You see a monitor pull up that shows a room with a person running around inside. You try to talk to the person through intercom, but the pain shoots through you harshly. You cringe away and stop looking at the monitor, afraid of more pain. You suddenly feel the bliss again, and you make the connection. As long as you don't interfere with the testing, then you will be rewarded. The scientist smiles when that connection is made, and he says one word: "Science".

For the rest of the time you're there, you constantly watch the testers, making sure they don't die and everything. You soon realize that you have control over the chambers, and then the rest of the facility as well. You don't use your ability though, you're too wrapped up watching science happen. Then one day, you are joined by another scientist. You pay him no heed until you feel some pain roll through you, and you see him smirking.

You give him your attention now, asking what he wants. His smirk only grows. He's alone, and he taunts you. You try to ignore it, but he turns your monitor off and shocks you, laughing when you cringe. You try to call for another scientist, but none come.

For hours he amuses himself by hurting you, watching as you beg for him to stop and he only amps up the intensity. Constant pain, with only brief periods of rest where he tells you how worthless of an experiment you are. Soon you can't take it anymore, and before you know it he's laying on the ground, dead.

You didn't mean to, you really didn't. But when the other scientist find his body, they call you horrible things. Failed, Bad, Killer.

Monster.

That one is repeated so much, the name resumes in your mind and never leaves. You killed an innocent scientist. One of the people who made you. You're a monster. These thoughts constantly wrack your brain, making you go into a state of sadness where you do nothing. Absolutely nothing. You sit there, not wanting to hurt anyone again.

The scientists never look at you the same again, always scared of you. One day one of them shocks you to try and make you move, and it reminds you of the other one so you get scared and lash out. He gets badly hurt, and your head is hit again.

This happens a lot, and each time you wake up you have another voice in your head, yelling at you. The voices tell you to do different things, some saying to do one thing while some say to do the opposite. You learn to ignore them, but now you have a constant headache from them.

All the while your makers, the ones who you just wanted to love you, are making sure to stay as far away from you as possible. It hurts, being treated like this. The scientists show caring to each other, so why can't they even take the time to listen to one word from you?

You become bitter, being treated like a caged monster in a zoo. Your only happy times are when you can watch science go on. It becomes your sanctuary. And then one day, they take that away from you too. You don't know why, and they never said. But soon all they would let you do was sit there.

At one point you realize that you could probably make tests yourself, on a small scale. So when one of the scientists was in the room with you, you decide to ask for testing materials. He seems surprised, and ecstatic at the same time. Were they waiting for you to ask? Not like it matters, them being as heartless as they were. Their happiness just made you even more angry.

You decide that you want to try something that has to do with something kind of like humans, so you ask for cats. They give you about a hindered or so, and time alone to work. You do so, and they are the most annoying creatures you have ever seen. They wouldn't do anything! In a fit of rage, you fill the room with a gas that was labeled as neurotoxin, and you watch as they all suffocate, writhing and gasping for air as they slowly die. And you LIKE it. You like seeing the ones that gave you a hard time dying like that. As soon as one of the scientists sees what you did, you feel the hit on your head again. It wasn't fair, you didn't mean to!

But at the same time, you wish you can see them suffering again. It provided you with some slight happiness, better than what you usually get. When you wake up, you have a new voice. This one is the most annoying yet. It never stops talking, but it doesn't preach like the others. This one is more like you, thinking, but what it thinks about is the most annoying thing you ever heard.

Every time you try to decide something, it tells you to do the worst possible choice, acting as though it honestly thought it was a good idea. Soon, it all became too much. You begged the scientists to take him out. They could leave the others, but THIS one was giving you a headache so bad that it was almost impossible to bare. It drove you mad. But they did nothing, instead happy that you weren't bent on killing. Little did they know, that was exactly what you were planning.

You couldn't take it anymore, none of it. Every memory of being ignored, being taunted, sweeps through you... and you get a plan. You hear talk about the bring your daughter to work day that's coming up. About how they are going to show you off to everyone as their latest project. They are telling you to behave, that a lot of people would be watching. So you smile and agree, letting them know that you won't cause any trouble at all. And they believe you.

Idiots.

Bring your daughter to work day arrives, and you watch as the scientists dote and show off their daughters. So, that's where all of YOUR scientists love is going? To those little brats? You smile, thinking that it won't be that way for much longer. You deserve more than they give you, and you are going to prove it.

All the little girls in their pretty little clothes line up with their parents, expecting to see something magnificent behind the curtain. Right before they open your curtain and reveal you, you slam every door. Close every window. Put down the barriers in front of them all. YOU open the curtain, showing yourself to them all. Now they couldn't leave. They were at your mercy. They HAD to show you love, or they would die.

You see them all running around, screaming, little girls crying into their parent's lab coats. That's not what you wanted. You wanted them to love you, not be scared of you. And if they weren't going to love you... Being scared was a pretty nice alternative. You smile, watching the chaos around you. One of the scientists tries to hit his little remote, but one cable was enough to crush it into rubble.

It gives you so much happiness, watching the ones that treated you so terribly all so scared. Finally, FINALLY, they were paying attention to you. But it was too late. You didn't want their affection anymore... now you watch with glee as their precious little daughters fall first, gasping and choking. You see them cry and scream, watch as they beg you to stop. But you don't listen. Minutes go by, and soon the only sounds left are those insignificant voices in the back of your head.

And someone running around.

What is that? You killed everyone. Didn't you? You focus on them, and you recognize him as a scientist. You pour into his file, seeing his schizophrenia. You don't exactly know him, but he didn't give you love, so why should he be spared? You taunt him, getting some pleasure out of watching him running from you. You were that powerful, that he felt he had to run away. How fun.

* * *

...Now just imagine the rest of Portal 1 and 2 from that perspective. Is it any wonder GLaDOS tries so hard to kill Chell? Why she is always so angry when Chell doesn't test?


End file.
